Remote network management platforms allow computer networks to be managed by way of cloud-based devices and services. Advantageously, these architectures simplify the provisioning and operation of managed networks, including computing devices, software applications, and configurational relationships therebetween present in such managed networks. However, operation of managed networks may be a time-consuming and technically-complex process. For instance, this operation may involve acquisition and storage of a large quantity and variety of information associated with the managed networks, which may be particularly complex if the managed networks have numerous devices, applications, etc., and/or if potential or existing errors with one or more devices, applications, etc. in the managed networks are to be diagnosed.